Disbelief
by NyanmaruYuuki
Summary: Une nouvelle timeline Génocide vient tout juste de débuter dans l'Underground. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Sans refuse de rester spectateur de la mort de son jeune frère et de ses amis. Effectivement, cette fois, le petit squelette sera spectateur du périple de Papyrus.
1. Bad Time

**Chapitre 1) Bad Time**

« Hmmm… On dirait bien qu'on n'a pas besoin de toi pour s'amuser après tout. … Hey, j'étais en train de me dire : on dirait que tu vas devoir affronter mon frère dans pas longtemps. Conseil d'ami : si tu continues comme ça… … **Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.** » Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour me téléporter dans ma chambre, loin de cette chose qui n'a d'humain uniquement son apparence. Je ne tarde pas à regagner mon matelas sur lequel je m'assois lentement. Je finis par ramener mes jambes contre ma cage thoracique avant de les entourer avec mes bras pour finalement déposer mon front contre mes genoux et fermer les yeux. Pff, ce gamin est vraiment ce qu'il y a de pire ici-bas… Malgré mes nombreux avertissements dans les timelines précédentes, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, recommençant encore et toujours son foutu génocide. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore prouver cette fois ? Ca ne lui suffit pas d'anéantir tout un peuple ? De tuer sans la moindre hésitation des gens innocents et sans défense ? De mourir encore et encore sous mes lasers et la gravité ?... Heh, ce job de protecteur commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. A croire que je suis destiné à vivre seul sans mes amis et ma famille huh ?... Je vais encore devoir assister à la mort de mon frère et souffrir jusqu'à ce que le gosse me porte le coup fatal… Et attendre le prochain reset…

Soudainement, quelques bruits à ma porte me sortent de mes pensées et me font relever la tête. Je ne tarde pas à entendre la voix de Papyrus de l'autre côté.

« S-Sans ? Tu es là ? Je quitte ma position actuelle pour m'assoir au bord du lit.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a frérot ? Il ne tarde pas à entrer de lui-même dans ma chambre avant de me sourire doucement.

-Je… Je vais aller raisonner l'Humain, je voulais simplement te prévenir. Mon frère continue de me sourire tandis que mes orbites deviennent vides d'émotion.

-… Pap'… Cette créature n'est pas un humain, croit moi…

-Mais dans la forêt tu as dit que- Je me relève rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils et d'hausser un peu le ton de ma voix.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit !... Il m'observe désormais soucieusement et je finis par dévier mon regard tout en reprenant mon calme. … Papyrus… Juste… Reste loin de cet 'humain', d'accord ? Fait moi plaisir, tu veux ? Mon frère s'approche doucement de moi avant de s'accroupir à ma hauteur. Il place ses mains sur mes épaules et son sourire a reprit place sur son visage.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre Sans, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien : ça doit certainement être lié à tes cauchemars ! Allez frangin ! Arrête d'être aussi sérieux et de te soucier autant, ça te ressemble pas, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, il n'y a rien qui puisse venir à bout du grand Papyrus ! Si l'Humain décide de combattre malgré tout, il me suffira de l'attaquer avec ma sublimissime attaque spéciale ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! » Ok, bon, Papyrus n'a pas l'air déterminé à m'écouter. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'en temps normal, je passe mon temps à faire des blagues et à flemmarder, donc je peux comprendre le fait qu'il trouve ça bizarre de me voir aussi sérieux. Mais c'est pas une raison valable bordel… Il devrait justement se dire que cette attitude ne me ressemble pas, et que si j'agis de la sorte, c'est qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui cloche. Pourquoi il n'écoute jamais son grand frère quand il essai de le protéger en le maintenant à l'écart du danger ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je finis par soupirer avant de reprendre ma fausse bonne humeur habituelle.

« Très bien, j'te fais confiance bro' mais au moindre comportement suspect de la part de ce type, promet-moi de revenir ici, d'accord ? Il se redresse rapidement avant d'adopter une position héroïque.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, je reviendrai en toute sécurité après avoir convaincu l'Humain de revenir dans le droit chemin ! » Puis il ne tarde pas à filer tout en riant à sa manière. Je le suis du regard en pouffant un peu avant que mes orbites ne se vident de nouveaux. Un énième soupire m'échappe tandis que je m'enferme une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre. Je m'avance vers la commode avant de sortir un petit carnet de l'un des tiroirs. Bon, la timeline génocide. Ca commence par les Ruines ainsi que Toriel pour ensuite enchainer sur Snowdin et Papyrus. Puis le gosse s'attaque à Waterfall avant de défier Undyne. Ensuite c'est Hotland qui est passé au peigne fin avant qu'il aille s'en prendre à Muffet, pour ensuite détruire Mettaton en un seul coup. Et enfin, une bonne cinquantaine de tentatives pour m'abattre avant que ça soit finalement moi qui trépasse. Ouais, une routine plutôt barbante. Et dire que je me plains de mon travail… Heheh… Qui aurait crû qu'un simple gosse me ferait regretter mes paroles un jour. Putain Frisk, qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas dans la timeline pacifiste, hein ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à recommencer à nouveau en te faisant coacher par Chara sérieusement… Un nouveau soupire m'échappe et je finis par reposer le petit carnet à sa place. Je place ma main contre ma cage thoracique, là où se situe mon âme qui me fait atrocement souffrir. Bon… Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mon frère…

Je me suis téléporté à proximité du champ de bataille, et je reste caché derrière un arbre qui est assez proche de Papyrus qui se parle à lui-même en se rassurant que tout va bien se passer. J'imagine que l'humain ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il a certainement fini d'exterminer tous les monstres de Snowdin maintenant… Je prends une grande inspiration tandis que mes orbites se transforment en deux trous noirs lorsque j'entends la neige se craqueler sous les pas de l'humain qui rejoint sagement mon frère.

« Halte-là Humain ! J'entends le gosse avancer encore un peu. Hey ! Arrête de bouger quand je te parle ! Le grand Papyrus estime avoir son mot à dire ! Primo : tu es quand même super bizarre ! Non seulement tu n'aimes pas les casses-crânes, mais en plus, tu sèmes la pagaille partout… Et tes mains sont toujours toutes poussiéreuses… J'ai comme l'impression que… ta vie est sur la mauvaise pente. Cependant ! Moi, Papyrus, je peux voir ton potentiel caché ! Etre quelqu'un de bien, c'est facile si tu t'accroches ! J'y arrive les doigts dans la cavité nasale ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Des nouveaux pas se dirigent dangereusement vers mon frère. Hey ! Arrête-toi un instant ! Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème ! Humain ! Je pense que tu as besoin d'un guide ! Quelqu'un qui te remette dans le droit chemin ! Mais n'aie crainte ! Moi, le grand Papyrus, je serai ravi d'être à la fois ton tuteur et ton ami ! Avec moi, tu vas reprendre ta vie en main ! Cet enflure continue de s'approcher de Papyrus qu'il ignore royalement. Je vois que tu te rapproches… Voudrais-tu me faire un câlin d'approbation ? Wowie ! Mes leçons portent déjà leurs fruits ! C'est à bras ouverts que moi, Papyrus, je t'accueille ! » Putain, le combat se lance… Pourquoi mon frère est aussi naïf, même dans ce genre de situation ? Pourquoi il ne m'écoute jamais lorsque je le mets en garde sur quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que Frisk, ou Chara, j'en ai rien à faire, est aussi déterminé dans ses choix ? Pourquoi ça doit nous arriver à nous… … Je… Je peux pas rester là les bras croisés et écouter passivement la suite des évènements, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux plus supporter ça encore et encore. Si je ne fais rien cette fois encore, je sens que je vais devenir complètement cinglé. D'un battement de paupière, mon œil gauche s'active sous sa forme magique, puis je m'oriente vers eux pour observer la scène afin de déterminer le meilleur moment pour agir. Bon, le mioche a l'air d'hésiter, c'est… cool ? S'il décide d'épargner Papyrus, la timeline se stoppera, et on repartira sur une route neutre. Allez gamin, je sais qu'au fond t'es pas quelqu'un d'aussi horrible… Ne nous inflige pas ça… Ca vaut pour nous deux… Pour l'Underground… S'il te plait… … Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je vois le gosse serrer ses poings, prêt à se jeter sur mon petit frère qui continue de vouloir accueillir l'humain dans ses bras. Welp, je pensais plutôt en finir à coup de Blaster, mais Frisk est beaucoup trop proche de Pap' pour que je puisse tenter quoique ce soit d'aussi dangereux : hors de question que je blesse bêtement mon frère à cause de cet ordure. Bon, Frisk s'élance vers Papyrus… Je ne prends pas la peine de réfléchir et je me téléporte rapidement juste devant lui, et je ne tarde pas à recevoir le coup à la place de mon frère. Je clos mon œil droit suite à la douleur de la blessure que j'observe un instant avant de relever mon regard vers le gamin qui est surprit de me voir ici. Mouais, se faire poignarder c'est beaucoup plus douloureux que ça, j'arrive à assez encaisser le coup. J'entends Papyrus m'appeler faiblement par mon prénom tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Quant à moi, je souris largement à ce monstre que j'ai face à moi.

« Heheh, pas aujourd'hui gamin. » Puis je nous téléporte, mon frère et moi, loin de Snowdin avec le peu de force qu'il me reste.


	2. Other side

**Chapitre 2) Other side**

J'ai réussi à nous mettre à l'abri au niveau du banc abandonné situé à Waterfall. On se réceptionne maladroitement suite à ma téléportation précipitée, mais le principal, c'est que j'ai réussi à sauver mon petit frère. Je place ma main là où mes vêtements ont été salis à cause des coups portés par l'humain tandis que je ris doucement en voyant mes points de vies diminuer petit à petit. Mon corps est soudainement soulevé du sol et je ne tarde pas à atterrir dans les bras de Papyrus qui me sert fort contre lui.

« Saaans, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?... Je l'entends renifler.

-Heh, excuse-moi.

-Idiot… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écouté…

-En temps normal, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu coup-lpabilises~ » Il rit tristement à ma blague tandis que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mes yeux ouverts. De toute façon, je pense que j'ai déjà suffisamment luté contre moi-même en restant ici aussi longtemps. C'est donc le sourire au lèvre et les larmes aux yeux que je murmure une dernière fois un petit 'Je t'aime' à Papyrus, avant de finalement fermer les yeux et de laisser mon corps se transformer en poussière.

Voilà. J'aurais aimé que ça s'arrête là et que j'attende gentiment dans mon coin le prochain reset, mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Effectivement, il se trouve que mon âme est assez puissante pour que je puisse errer sous forme fantomatique dans l'Underground. On peut dire que je suis une sorte de squelettôme. Heheh, pas mal celle là. Enfin bref, je rouvre donc doucement les yeux lorsque je perçois les sanglots de mon frère juste à côté de moi. Lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois Papyrus qui est désormais à genoux et qui sert fermement ma veste contre lui tout en sanglotant. Putain, cette vision me déchirerait l'âme si j'étais encore en possession d'un corps… Je m'approche doucement de mon frère avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son dos, mais je me contente de passer simplement à travers. Wow, cette situation est vraiment bizarre, ça n'est jamais arrivé dans les autres timelines, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive maintenant ? J'imagine que c'est une nouvelle chose à noter dans mon carnet, huh ? Il faudra que j'aille écrire ça rapidement lorsque le gamin aura reset. Mais d'ailleurs… Je suis un fantôme maintenant, pas vrai ? Donc je peux aller voir le mioche et le forcer à reset, non ? Je ne perds pas une seconde de plus à réfléchir sur ce sujet que je commence déjà à m'envoler, prêt à repartir pour Snowdin.

« Sans… Cependant, la voix de mon frère dans mon dos me stop dans ma course et m'oblige à redescendre auprès de lui.

-P… Papyrus ? Tu me vois ? Tu m'entends bro' ? Comme simple réponse, Papyrus sèche ses larmes et se remet doucement debout avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Je te vengerai Sans ! J'irai affronter l'Humain, et cette fois, je gagnerai contre lui !

-Quoi ?! Je t'ai pas sauvé pour que t'ailles te jeter dans la gueule du loup juste après ! » Papyrus enfile désormais ma veste et s'assoit sagement sur le banc pour réfléchir. Bon, au moins maintenant je suis sûr qu'il ne peut avoir aucun contact avec moi. Je soupire avant de prendre place auprès de mon frère en m'asseyant sur le dossier du banc et en posant mes pieds sur la base, bien qu'en réalité je flotte simplement dans les airs. Je pose un regard bienveillant sur Papyrus qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Le pauvre… J'imagine qu'il se demande comment il va bien faire pour gérer ce genre de situation seul… Oui, parce que tu vas te retrouver tout seul frangin : pas d'Undyne, pas d'Alphys, pas de Mettaton… pas de Sans… Brusquement, mon frère se relève d'un bond et pointe son index vers le haut.

« Je vais faire exactement ce que Sans aurai fait s'il avait été à ma place ! J'hausse un sourcil.

-Tu vas suivre le gosse et continuer d'avoir des remords ? Tu vas aller t'entrainer ? Personnellement je te conseille de choisir la deuxième option…

-Je vais aller chez Grillby et trouver du réconfort dans une bouteille de ketchup ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

-… Je ressemble vraiment à ça à tes yeux frérot ? » Fier de son idée, Papyrus rebrousse donc chemin et se met à courir en direction de Snowdin. Bon, j'imagine que je ferai mieux de rester auprès de lui pour le surveiller plutôt que d'aller emmerder l'humain, huh ? T'es vraiment pas possible Pap', même sous cette forme tu m'obliges à m'inquiéter pour toi et à veiller sur toi… Soit, après tout, veiller sur mon petit frère c'est mon job favori.

Papyrus est désormais installé au comptoir chez Grillby et il s'est assis à ma place habituelle. Bien évidemment, il n'a rien prit à manger ou à boire, il se contente de s'affaler sur le comptoir tandis qu'il semble perdu encore une fois dans ses pensées. Quant à moi, j'ai bien essayé d'aller prendre du ketchup dans le frigo, mais je ne peux bien évidemment pas. Enfin bon, après avoir soupiré, je retourne en salle pour rejoindre mon frère qui fixe désormais l'une des manches de ma veste qu'il porte toujours.

« Mais… Je ne suis pas Sans… Je sais pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation moi… et puis… si Sans n'a pas été assez fort pour arrêter l'Humain, j'imagine que ne fais pas le poids non plus…

-Pff, le gosse avait seulement un L.O.V.E de 9, j'aurai pu l'exploser tellement de fois si tu savais… Il rit tristement et resserre ses mains sur la veste.

-Dit moi quoi faire frérot… J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés… J'ai besoin de tes mauvaises blagues pour me remonter le moral… J'ai besoin de ta musique pour me revigorer… » Bordel, le voilà qui fond de nouveau en larme sur le comptoir… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, pour lui dire que je suis là, que son grand frère est là pour veiller sur lui… Mais je ne peux rien faire… Je dois juste me contenter d'attendre et de l'observer passablement… Putain, cette situation est vraiment horrible, j'espère que Papyrus n'a jamais eu à endurer ça lors des timelines génocides classiques… Dans tous les cas, je suis bien content qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir de tout ça pour une fois… … Hein ? Il va où là ? S'il pouvait continuer à exprimer à voix hautes toutes les idées qui lui passent par la tête ça m'arrangerais… Bon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre sans poser de question.

Après avoir récupéré la clef argentée dans ma chambre, mon frère a rejoint mon laboratoire secret dissimulé juste derrière la maison. Heh bien, moi qui pensais que personne n'était au courant de l'existence de cet endroit mis à part Frisk, j'me trompais. Ok frangin, qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher ici ? Il n'y a rien à part quelques vieux souvenirs et une vieille machine délabrée. Je replace mes mains dans les poches de ma veste fantomatique tout en suivant du regard mon frère qui fouille les quelques tiroirs présents.

« Je voudrais pas te décevoir, mais tu perds ton temps Pap', il n'y a rien qui pourrait t'aider dans mon labo'… » Il soupire et commence à perdre patience à force de courir après quelques choses qui n'existe pas je suis sûr que même lui il ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche. Il finit par se laisser tomber mollement dans une chaise avant de fixer une photo de nous deux qui traine sur le bureau.

« Il faut que tu m'aides Sans… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans me laisser quelque chose pour m'aider… Envois moi un signe, n'importe quoi…

-Mais j'aimerais bien t'aider bro'… Je te jure que si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour te venir en aide, je le ferais sans hésiter frangin… » Puis, en déviant mon regard, mes yeux se posent sur une autre photo : sur celle-ci, on peut me voir tout sourire, ravis d'avoir réussi à invoquer mon premier Blaster de taille assez imposante. Bingo. Il faut que je fasse comprendre à Papyrus qu'il devrait s'entrainer à invoquer ces créatures pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance contre l'humain. Bon allez, si mon âme est assez puissante pour continuer à me faire vivre sous cette forme, mes pouvoirs ne devraient pas avoir complètement disparu, non ? Je me concentre fermement sur ce petit bout de papier que je fixe désespérément, espérant que ma télékinésie va finalement fonctionner et que la photographie va rejoindre mon frère comme par magie… mais je n'y parviens pas. Malgré le fait que mon âme brille d'une intense lueur bleue, la feuille reste intacte et ne bouge pas. Cependant, peut-être que Papyrus a perçu cette lumière émanant de moi par je ne sais quel moyen puisqu'il quitte sa chaise pour s'avancer là où je me trouve. Mon sourire reprend place sur mon visage lorsque je le vois saisir l'objet que je voulais lui montrer et observer méticuleusement la photo.

« … J'ai compris Sans ! Je soupire de soulagement tandis que je réfléchis déjà au futur entrainement de Papyrus. J'ai compris ! Tu me demande de positiver et de garder espoir ! Nyeh Heh Heh !» … C'est pas vraiment ce que j'attendais.


	3. Undyne the Undying

**Chapitre 3) Undyne the Undying**

J'observe mon frère quitter les lieux avant de refermer la porte à clef derrière lui. Il est vraiment sérieux là ? Il s'est contenté d'examiner l'expression sur mon visage au lieu d'étudier l'ensemble de la photographie… Bon, j'imagine que Papyrus restera Papyrus, peu importe la situation. Il est beaucoup trop précieux pour ce monde, et on le lui répète sans cesse à croire qu'il aime jouer avec nos nerfs en se mettant dans des situations pas possible malgré son caractère. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je repose mes iris sur ce morceau de papier. Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour veiller correctement sur mon petit frère si je n'ai aucun accès sur le monde des vivants ? De toute évidence, il ne fera jamais de mal à l'humain, c'est un fait. Même si ce salaud s'en est prit à son frère, Papyrus ne lui fera jamais rien, j'en suis convaincu. Cependant, nous sommes dans la timeline génocide, donc le gosse n'épargnera personne… Si mon frère me remplace pour cette fois, c'est certainement contre lui que Frisk devra se battre dans le couloir qui mène à Asgore. Mais… Je doute fortement que Papyrus réussisse à esquiver toutes les attaques pour ensuite riposter assez violemment pour faire perdre la tête au gamin. D'un autre côté, s'il se débrouille assez bien à ce niveau là, peut-être qu'au moment de l'épargner, le mioche acceptera, et mon frère l'épargnera en retour… Et… On finira sur une route neutre ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que c'est ce genre de scénario qui va se produire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je quitte enfin mon laboratoire pour repartir à la poursuite de Papyrus. Ce dernier a déserté Snowdin pour se rendre au niveau de Waterfall, qui est tout aussi calme que notre ville. J'imagine que le ménage a déjà été effectué du côté de ce monstre humain et qu'il est déjà en train d'en baver avec Undyne… Nous allons vite être fixés puisque mon frère se dirige déjà vers le pont où l'affrontement devrait avoir lieu. D'un côté, j'espère que le massacre soit déjà terminé pour éviter que Papyrus ne pose ses yeux sur ce triste spectacle, et d'un autre côté, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore terminé, et dans ce cas, ça signifierait que notre supérieure explose comme il se doit ce sale gosse. Heheh… A croire que ça me rend tout aussi cinglé que lui ces timelines.

Ok, j'aperçois Undyne qui se bat vaillamment contre cet ordure qui a encore pas mal de point de vie, contrairement à son adversaire. On peut dire que les poissons sont cuits !... Heh… Heheh… très mauvais moment pour une blague, pas vrai ? Je pose un regard bienveillant sur mon frère qui ne loupe pas une miette du combat, tandis que des larmes lui montent aux orbites. Je déglutis et enfile doucement ma capuche fantomatique tandis que le mioche porte le coup final à la leader de la Garde Royale. J'observe du coin de l'œil Papyrus placer ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler, ou quelque chose du genre j'imagine, tandis que des larmes ruissèlent déjà sur ses joues. Il murmure à plusieurs reprises le prénom d'Undyne qui commence à fondre petit à petit.

« Elle s'est bien combattue, tu n'aurais rien pu faire bro'… J'espère au moins que tu te rends enfin compte que cette créature n'est pas un humain, huh ? » Mon frère avale bruyamment sa salive inexistante et s'avance doucement vers le centre du pont pour rejoindre la poussière provenant du corps d'Undyne une fois le gamin partit. Il finit par se mettre à genoux, la bouche entrouverte, avant d'approcher lentement l'une de ses mains vers la poussière qu'il ne touchera finalement pas.

« J'imagine que tu dois te sentir aussi impuissant que moi, pas vrai ? Je suis désolé que tu ais à vivre tout ça frangin… Puis je l'observe resserrer son poing.

-Pardon Undyne… J'aurais dû intervenir pour t'aider, mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi… ou Sans… Il faut… Il faut que je m'entraine durement pour pouvoir intercepter l'Humain et venger mes amis ainsi que mon frère !

-Yep, toi c'est ta puissance qui te limite, alors que moi, c'était une simple promesse. Mais malheureusement, je n'arrivais jamais à passer outre cette promesse… J'observe désormais mon frère se remettre debout avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

-Je dois me rendre au laboratoire d'Alphys pour récupérer ce dont Sans m'avait parlé ! Nyeh Heh Heh !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit comme connerie encore ?... Heh Pap' !-» Bordel, le voilà qui repart déjà en courant vers Hotland. C'est obligatoire le fait qu'il soit aussi énergique même dans ce genre de moment ? Heureusement que je n'ai pas à utiliser mes jambes pour le suivre, sinon je serais encore plus mort qu'actuellement. Bon, qu'est-ce que je lui ai raconté encore… Hmph, quand il s'agit de savoir ce que j'aurai fait dans ce genre de situation critique, tu arrives à finir chez Grillby, mais lorsqu'il faut retenir les idioties de ton frère, là y'a du monde hein ? Pff, sérieusement Papyrus, pourquoi tu t'obstines à croire qu'il y a forcément quelque chose en rapport avec moi qui va t'aider pour battre l'humain ? Je veux bien que tu puisses penser que ma mort était panifiée et que j'avais laissé quelque chose pour toi derrière moi, mais au bout d'un moment, faut savoir lâcher prise. … Heheh, c'est quoi ces anciens souvenirs atroces qui refont surface là ? Enfin peu importe, allons donc au laboratoire d'Alphys si ça te fait tant plaisir frangin…

Sur le chemin, le téléphone de Papyrus se met à vibrer et il ne tarde pas à se stopper dans sa course pour saisir le petit objet. Je me place auprès de lui avant de lire le prénom de la scientifique sur l'écran, puis il décroche finalement. Bien évidement, je me place au plus près de lui pour pouvoir suivre entièrement la conversation.

« P-Papyrus ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais décrocher, bizarre…

-Wowie ! Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre Alphys ! Je ris un peu tout en me massant les yeux : évidement qu'il n'était pas censé répondre, puisqu'il est supposé être à ma place normalement. Ca me fait doucement rire d'imaginer Al' essayant de me joindre lors des timelines précédentes, mais vu que je ne charge jamais mon portable, elle devait probablement être morte d'inquiétude, heheh.

-Malheureusement, j-je ne t'appel pas pour partager des bonnes nouvelles… Tu dois certainement être déjà au courant puisque l'information a très vite circulé dans l'Underground, mais U-Undyne a péri dans son combat contre l'humain… L'expression enjouée de mon frère disparait peu à peu de son visage.

-Oh… Euh… Oui… Je suis au courant…

-B-Bien, dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu sais aussi qu'un plan d'évacuation a été lancé pour mettre tous les autres survivants en sécurité, n-n'est-ce pas ?

-Non… Je n'en savais rien… Bordel, voir mon frère aussi inexpressif ça m'attriste à un point pas possible, et je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier…

-D'accord… D-Donc je vous attends Sans et toi dans mon laboratoire maintenant que l'humain s'est lancé à la poursuite de Mettaton. J'observe tristement Papyrus retenir un sanglot avant de se calmer doucement en reprenant une grande inspiration.

-S… S-Sans est… est…

-… Oh… Je… J-Je suis désolé Papyrus… M-Mais tu dois rester fort et rejoindre mon laboratoire le plus rapidement possible, tu y seras bien plus en sécurité qu'à l'extérieur tu dois continuer de te battre pour Sans, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu !

-Heh, en fait j'aurais voulu qu'il reste caché chez nous en attendant le prochain reset mais bon. Mon frère hoche doucement la tête.

-Oui… C'est vrai… Tu as probablement raison… Nyeh Heh… J'arrive tout de suite.

-P-Parfait ! Je t'attends ! » Puis elle raccroche, et Papyrus ne tarde pas à ranger son téléphone avant de reprendre sa route beaucoup plus lentement que les fois précédentes. J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais Alphys, parce que si par malheur mon frère tombe sur le gamin parce que tu lui as dit de te rejoindre, je viendrais te hanter pour le restant de tes jours. Je soupire tout en continuant de regarder continuellement autour de moi. J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre elle et de s'acharner, pas vrai ? Puisque de toute façon, avec ou sans cet appel, Papyrus avait décidé de se rendre au laboratoire pour… 'récupérer ce dont je lui avais parlé' ? Putain, j'arrive vraiment pas à savoir ce que j'ai pu lui raconter sur cet endroit… Après tout, la science ça ne l'intéresse absolument pas, alors comment est-ce que j'ai pu évoquer le labo' et ses contenus en sa compagnie ? Et puis, c'est pas comme si je travaillais là-bas, donc techniquement, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il y a de si important et de si utile au cœur de ce bâtiment. Quitte à utiliser un laboratoire, je préfère de loin utiliser directement le mien, comme ça ça me permet de rester au plus proche de Papyrus pour veiller sur lui sans problème. Hm… J'ai beau réfléchir longuement et rechercher des souvenirs au plus profond de mon crâne, je ne me souviens pas d'une éventuelle expérience que j'aurais probablement expliqué à Pap' ou ce genre de chose… Hm… Nah, je vais pas réussir à remettre la main dessus. Il me reste juste à attendre et à suivre sagement mon frère.


	4. Suffering

**Chapitre 4) Suffering**

Bon, nous arrivons tranquillement au laboratoire d'Alphys qui semble abriter pas mal de monstres. Je me détache un instant de mon frère pour prendre les devants et aller observer un peu l'intérieur. Tout le monde est apeuré, et personne ne comprend la situation. Les membres de la Garde Royale se sont tous fait tuer un par un, et pour les habitants, cela signifie simplement le début de la fin. Il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup de famille qui ont perdu au moins l'un des membres de leur foyer. Tout le monde est abasourdi et dévasté, ils prient tous pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête au plus vite. Wow… Je redécouvre une nouvelle timeline : je n'avais jamais fait attention à la détresse des survivants auparavant. J'étais aveuglé par le désir de vengeance, mais en même temps, j'avais la voix de Toriel qui raisonnait dans ma tête 'Si un humain franchit un jour cette porte, pourriez-vous, par pitié, me promettre quelque chose ? Veillez sur lui, et protégez-le, d'accord ?' Bordel, je n'avais qu'une seule cible, et je me foutais éperdument du reste. Faire payer l'assassin de mon petit frère était de loin la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, et ça restera le cas indéfiniment, mais je n'avais jamais fait attention aux autres monstres qui devaient souffrir autant que moi. J'aurais dû prendre un peu plus de temps pour me soucier d'eux et les réconforter, ou ce genre de chose, je suis sûr que ça aurait pu apaiser un peu les tensions. Enfin bon, j'imagine que rien de tout ça n'a d'importance, pas vrai ? Le gosse va simplement continuer de faire ça, encore et encore, sans que personne ne se souvienne de quoi que ce soit… comme à chaque fois…

Après avoir vagabondé encore un instant, j'ai fini par tomber sur Monster Kid qui est entouré par quelques monstres auxquels il raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à Waterfall.

« Yo… Je voulais être brave… Je voulais aider Undyne à capturer cet humain… Mais… Quand je me suis dressé contre lui, il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour se jeter sur moi… Et c'est là qu'Undyne m'a sauvé… Elle m'a dit de partir, et d'écouter la prochaine fois qu'elle me donnera un conseil… Le gosse renifle tandis que des larmes perlent à ses yeux. Yo… J'aurais pas dû la laisser seule contre l'humain… J'aurais dû l'aider à combattre… Mais maintenant, à cause de moi, elle est… elle est… » Le récit n'ira pas plus loin puisque Monster Kid ne trouve pas la force d'achever sa phrase qui déchire l'âme des autres monstres. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que j'observe tous ces petits monstres pleurer suite à la mort d'Undyne. Bizarrement, je décide de m'approcher de Monster Kid avant de lui caresser imaginairement le crâne. Je sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien, mais au moins, j'ai l'impression de le réconforter un peu.

« Sansyyyy… Je me retourne vers cette voix familière avant de poser mon regard sur mes 'amis' qui trainent au bar. Ils sont tous là, tous ensembles, et Grillby est là aussi, avec sa famille.

-Tu te fais encore plus de mal, tu le sais ça ? Sans est mort, il faut se faire une raison.

-Pff… Tu parles comme s'il n'avait jamais compté pour toi… Le monstre de feu serre les poings.

-Evidemment qu'il comptait pour moi ! C'était mon meilleur ami ! Mais ce tueur a réussi à avoir raison de lui, on ne peut rien y faire ! J'observe sa fille essayer de le calmer comme elle le peut, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement face à ce spectacle.

-Heheh, je savais pas que tu pouvais t'enflammer aussi vite Grillbz, on en apprend tout les jours. » Puis mon attention est vite détournée d'eux lorsque j'entends plusieurs monstres hurler le prénom de mon frère qui vient tout juste de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Bon, je délaisse mes amis pour rejoindre Papyrus qui croule déjà sous les questions concernant ma mort. Je me pince les lèvres et déglutit lorsque je remarque l'attitude blasée de mon frère qui se contente de sourire tristement avant de s'éloigner un peu de la porte d'entrée pour aller s'assoir sur une chaise qui se situe un peu plus loin. Cependant, ces petits monstres ne le lâche pas d'une semelle et ils commencent enfin à s'excuser de l'accabler autant. Finalement, c'est Grillby qui rejoint mon frère pour calmer le jeu et éloigner les monstres qui se calment enfin. Le monstre de feu s'assoit auprès de Papyrus avant de lui offrir un triste sourire.

« Je suis désolé Papyrus, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur à encaisser.

-Wow, heureusement que je ne t'ai pas croisé durant mes timelines l'ami, sinon je t'aurais tabassé je pense. Je m'oriente vers mon frère en attendant sa réponse, et je ne tarde pas à le voir secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ca va… J'imagine… Nyeh Heh… Ma main vient percuter mon visage.

-Welp, t'as de la chance que mon frère soit le plus cool. J'observe Grillby hocher plusieurs fois la tête.

-Il faut que tu sois fort pour lui imagine ce qu'il pourrait penser si jamais il t'observait en ce moment même. Il pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de mon frère qui s'oriente vers lui pour lui sourire légèrement.

-Heh, tu crois pas si bien dire…

-Si Sans m'observe depuis le début… j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop déçu... Il sourit au barman.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de toi et qu'il te trouve très courageux. Il lui assimile une légère tape amicale avant de se relever et de laisser Papyrus respirer un peu.

-Merci Grillbz…

-Merci Grillby… » Je repose ensuite mon regard vers mon frère qui s'est légèrement redressé pour contempler… le vide ? On dirait presque qu'il zieute un peu partout pour trouver quelque chose… A moins… qu'il me cherche moi ? Peut-être qu'il a vraiment prit au sérieux les paroles de Grillby et qu'il pense que je suis là, avec lui, en train de veiller sur lui ? Bon, je vois pas pourquoi je m'enthousiaste autant puisque de toute façon, qu'il pense que je suis avec lui, ou non, on ne peut pas communiquer entre nous.

Plus tard, sortant tout juste du vrai laboratoire, que tout le monde prend pour des toilettes, Alphys ne tarde pas à se mêler à la foule. Elle console comme elle peut les nouveaux arrivants et les rassure le plus possible en leur disant que ce calvaire prendra bientôt fin. Hmph, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi est au courant de l'existence des différentes timelines et des reset mais qu'elle est trop timide pour en parler. Ou alors elle ne veut tout simplement pas avoir d'ennui avec l'humain, au choix. Finalement, Alphys réussit non sans mal à rejoindre mon frère qu'elle emmène à l'étage supérieur pour pouvoir lui parler calmement sans tous ces parasites autour pour les écouter.

« P-Papyrus, je suis contente que tu ais réussi à venir jusqu'ici j-je suis désolée pour ton frère… Elle baisse les yeux tandis que Papyrus dévie également son regard.

-Merci… Mais si je suis venu ici c'est pour récupérer un objet dont Sans m'avait parlé afin de stopper l'Humain ! La scientifique cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et remet ses lunettes en place.

-U-Un objet ? Pour stopper l'humain ? I-Ici ? Au labo' ? Mon frère acquiesce rapidement, tout sourire.

-Oui ! D'après Sans, cette chose serait suffisamment puissante pour venir à bout de l'Humain ! Nyeh Heh Heh !

-… Bro' ne me dit pas que t'es en train de demander ce que je crois que t'es en train de demander…

-V-Vraiment ? Et… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mon frère réfléchit un instant.

-Eh bien… Je ne suis plus très sûr… En plus, Sans m'en a parlé juste après l'un de ses cauchemars, donc je ne rappel plus vraiment si ce que je cherche existe bel et bien…

-Bordel frangin, t'es réellement en train de demander ce que je crois….

-T-Tu ne te souviens même plus du nom ?... Mon frère sourit chaleureusement à la scientifique.

-Evidemment que je m'en souviens ! Il n'y a rien d'aussi important que le grand Papyrus puisse oublier ! Nyeh Heh Heh !... Heh ?... C'était… De la… Du… Dé… ter…

-T-Tu veux parler de- ?! Ouais Alphys, toi aussi t'as comprit où est-ce que mon frère voulait en venir, pas vrai ?

-Détergent ! Nyeh Heh Heh Heh Heh !

-Heheh… Détermination Pap'…»


	5. Determination

**Chapitre 5) Determination**

« T-Tu veux dire 'Détermination' n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi Sans t'a parlé d'une chose aussi… euhm… Pourquoi Sans t'en a parlé ?

-Oh, eh bien, il m'en a parlé suite à l'un de ses cauchemars ! Ca m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné qu'il m'en parle, lui qui a l'habitude de rester si silencieux ! C'était juste avant que l'Humain ne tombe dans l'Underground ! » Ouais, j'm'en souviens très bien de ce moment… Bordel, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Papyrus insiste autant pour que je lui raconte ça ? A aucun moment j'ai pensé que cette information pourrait lui servir un jour, et surtout, je ne pensais pas que les événements allaient tourner aussi mal… Si j'avais su, je ne lui en n'aurais pas parlé… comme à chaque fois…

* * *

Ça y est. Cette timeline génocide est enfin terminée, et le gamin vient tout juste de reset. Comme si tout cela ne s'agissait que d'un simple cauchemar, je me réveille sur le canapé, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que des flammes bleues provenant de ma magie consument doucement ma veste. Je pleurniche doucement le prénom de mon petit frère qui s'est une fois de plus fait tuer sous mes yeux alors que ma magie me fais lentement léviter au-dessus du sofa. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même avant de saisir mes bras pour finir pratiquement en boule dans les airs. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec ces histoires… Je ne veux plus voir Papyrus mourir… Je ne veux plus voir mes amis se faire tuer les uns après les autres… Je ne veux plus me battre… Je ne veux plus mourir… S'il vous plait… Faites que ça s'arrête…

« Sans ! Alors que des images de la route génocide reviennent dans mon esprit, je n'ai même pas entendu mon frère sortir de sa chambre pour ensuite se précipiter vers moi. Il s'agenouille devant le canapé et tend prudemment sa main vers moi, de peur de se faire toucher par les flammes qui m'entourent. Sans ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Tout va bien ! Je suis là, avec toi ! Nous sommes en sécurité !

-P… Papyrus… ?... Je relève doucement la tête vers lui et je constate qu'il me sourit, certainement pour me rassurer.

-Je suis là… Je vais bien frérot… La douce voix de mon petit frère parvient enfin à m'apaiser tandis que ma magie se dissipe lentement pour finalement me faire regagner le sol. Je renifle à de plusieurs reprises tout en essuyant mes larmes avec le dos de ma main.

-Heh… D-Désolé… C'était juste… un mauvais rêve…

-Sérieusement Sans, tu ne peux pas continuer à garder tout ça pour toi, ça devient de plus en plus dangereux… Regarde-toi… Hm… Ouais c'est vrai qu'en y faisant un peu plus attention, je me rends compte que ma magie a brûlé une partie de mes vêtements ainsi que le canapé. J'imagine que mes os sont visibles dans mon dos, huh ? Et… la télé aussi a reçu quelques braises : elle semble complètement hors service.

-Je… Pardon de t'avoir inquiété pour rien Pap', mais… je vais bien… Mon frère fronce les sourcils et croise ses bras contre sa cage thoracique.

-Il **faut** que tu m'en parle frangin ! Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien d'en parler ! Et tu sais bien que le grand Papyrus est doué pour tout ! Y compris pour écouter les autres et donner des conseils ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! J'observe Papyrus un instant avant de dévier mon regard pour méditer un peu. J'imagine que… il n'y a pas de risque à lui en parler, pas vrai ? Après tout, une timeline génocide vient de s'achever, donc logiquement, on devrait repartir sur de bonne base maintenant, non ? Et puis, au prochain reset, il aura tout oublié donc… Ouais, j'imagine que je peux en parler avec lui sans risque pour cette fois. Je commence donc à lui raconter toute l'histoire, toujours en le fuyant du regard.

-O-Ok… Je… Je fais toujours le même rêve sanglant… Euhm… Dans ce rêve, un hum-… Un monstre se révolte contre les autres monstres, et il décide de tuer tous le monde… Et… Tu es l'un des premiers à y passer… J'inspire profondément tandis que Papyrus ne perd pas une miette de mon récit. Heh… Ensuite, ce sont les autres qui meurent : Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton… Et tout ça sans que je ne puisse rien y faire… J'assiste dans l'ombre à ce massacre sans jamais intervenir…

-Mais… Si tu fais toujours le même rêve, et que tu en as conscience… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'interviens pas avant tout ça… ? La question de mon frère me fait rire faussement.

-Parce que… Je promets à chaque fois à un autre monstre de veiller sur ce monstre tueur…

-Et bien il te suffit de ne plus faire cette promesse ! Je soupire doucement.

-C'est pas aussi simple Pap'… … On se rend bien compte que c'est un rêve, pas vrai ? Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais de promesse, non ?... Je ris faiblement pour apaiser les tensions tandis que mon frère continue de m'observer soucieusement. … Enfin bref… Jusque là, les seuls survivants sont Alphys, le roi, moi, et quelques monstres qui ont réussi à se cacher. Et donc, un plan d'évacuation est lancé, et tous les survivants sont priés de se rendre au labo' d'Alphys après que l'hum- le monstre ait fini son carnage… De mon côté, je profite de l'inattention des autres pour aller me procurer des seringues de _détermination_ dans un laboratoire méconnut de tous.

-Wow… Tes rêves t'inspirent vachement pour aller inventer un nom aussi bizarre… La naïveté de Papyrus me fait rire un peu.

-Heh… Nan bro', la détermination existe bel et bien, mais pas vraiment du côté des monstres. Tu sais, on dit souvent que l'âme des humains est super puissante, pas vrai ? Eh bien c'est parce que leur âme est composée de détermination. Cette saloper-… Cette chose est suffisamment puissante pour faire persister une âme même après la mort.

-Wowie ! Tu vas devenir invincible avec ça frérot !

-Nah, pas exactement… Le corps d'un monstre n'est pas fait pour supporter de la détermination. Si un monstre abuse de ce pouvoir, il va se mettre à fondre, pour finalement se transformer en une sorte de monstre mutant.

-Mais alors… Pourquoi tu as été récupérer cette chose si c'est si dangereux… ?

-Heh bien… J'avais perdu mon petit frère, mes amis… Il ne me restait plus qu'à donner tout ce que j'avais pour venir à bout de ce tueur, tu ne crois pas ? Et… mine de rien, cette détermination m'a énormément servie : avec ça, mes attaques étaient encore plus rapides et dévastatrices qu'en temps normal, et j'arrivais sans problème à esquiver n'importe quelles attaques… Mais… Au final… L'hum- le monstre parvient quand même à avoir raison de moi… Heheh… J'imagine que par la suite, il s'en va pour tuer Asgore, et tous les autres survivants… Je relève enfin mon regard vers Papyrus qui semble réfléchir.

-N'empêche… Tu connais beaucoup de chose sur cette détermination ! Tu travaillais dessus quand tu faisais encore des recherches scientifiques ? Je lui administre un petit clin d'œil.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça si tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur cette chose, tu pourras aller demander conseil à Alphys un jour si tu veux. En attendant- Je me remets debout avant de mettre mes mains dans mes poches. Je vais aller me changer t'avais raison frangin, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler un peu avec toi, t'es vraiment le plus cool.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! »

* * *

Heheh… Si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais jamais raconté tout ça. Maintenant, Papyrus va vouloir se procurer de la détermination pour être en mesure de stopper l'humain. Cependant, mon âme est bien plus puissante que la sienne, et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par fondre encore plus rapidement qu'Undyne… Moi je savais que j'arriverais à résister et que j'allais devoir rester coincer avec le gosse un bon moment, mais je ne pense pas que ça va se dérouler de la même manière pour mon frère… Enfin bon, j'espère que je me trompe…


	6. Memory

**Chapitre 6) Memory**

« D-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaites te procurer une seringue remplie de détermination pour pouvoir aller stopper l'humain… c-c'est bien ça ?

-C'est exactement ça ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! J'observe Alphys rire faussement suite à la demande de mon frère.

-C-C'est courageux de ta part Papyrus, m-mais je ne peux pas t'en donner… J'aurais certainement accepté si c'est Sans qui m'en avait demandé, m-mais je ne pense pas que ton âme résiste autant que la sienne… Je soupire de soulagement pendant que Papyrus semble déçu par cette réponse.

-Jeez bro', n'insiste pas plus et ne va pas te confronter à l'humain s'il te plait…

-Si Sans peut y résister, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que le grand Papyrus n'y résiste pas non plus ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Ma main vient percuter mon visage tandis que la scientifique déglutit.

-Mais t-ton frère possède une plus grande puissance magique que toi… t-tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Papyrus… ? Mon frère semble surprit par l'affirmation d'Alphys.

-Ce sac d'os paresseux ? Puissant ? Hmmm… Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre à vrai dire… Il se gratte le menton en signe de réflexion.

-Heh, et t'es pas prêt de le voi-… En fait t'as vraiment une image de moi cent pourcent négatif hein ?...

-Q-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête Papyrus… Il va falloir que tu attendes i-ici avec tout le monde, l-le temps que ça s'arrête pour de bon… Je scrute la réaction de mon frère qui semble toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

-Cela ne fait rien Alphys, le grand Papyrus est capable de gérer cette situation par ses propres moyens ! Nyeh Heh Heh Heh ! » Et le voilà qui repart en courant sans laisser le temps à la scientifique de répliquer. Un nouveau soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je me lance à la poursuite de mon petit frère. Je ne tarde pas à froncer les sourcils lorsque je le vois quitter le laboratoire pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il ne tarde pas à appuyer sur le bouton qui mène à l'aile droite numéro trois pour se rendre certainement au niveau de l'hôtel pour continuer ainsi son voyage vers l'humain. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'écoute jamais quand on lui donne des conseils ? Alphys lui a clairement dit d'attendre la fin de tout ça avec les autres monstres au labo', mais il est persuadé qu'il peut faire revenir le gamin à la raison… Pff, j'imagine déjà la scène : Papyrus qui entame un beau discours comme il sait les faire pour raisonner le gosse qui n'écoute pas un strict mot et qui se jette déjà sur mon frère pour l'achever. Rien qu'en imaginant cette scène, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer fermement mes poings. Putain… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour aider Pap' pendant son combat avec l'humain ?… Soudainement, mon frère coupe le courant qui alimente l'ascenseur, et nous voilà désormais immobilisés et piégés dans l'appareil. Cette action me sort de mes pensées et je m'oriente rapidement vers Papyrus qui se laisse glisser sur le sol avant de ramener ses jambes vers sa cage thoracique. Il entoure ses jambes avec ses bras avant de déposer son menton sur ses genoux et de poser son regard dans le vide. Je penche la tête du côté en signe d'incompréhension avant de venir m'assoir en tailleur auprès de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe frangin ? Allez, partage tes pensées à voix hautes s'te plait… Quelques minutes de silences s'écoulent lentement jusqu'à ce que mon frère se décide enfin à parler.

-… J'ai peur Sans… L'Humain… est vraiment déterminé, pas vrai ? Je me demande vraiment si je suis à la hauteur pour l'arrêter… Je le dévisage tristement.

-Tout va bien se passer frérot… Je suis là pour veiller sur toi… Même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire…

-Quand j'y repense… Je suis un peu en train de vivre ton cauchemar, non ? C'est vraiment bizarre... Sauf que c'est vraiment réel cette fois… et tu n'es même pas là pour m'aider… Je me pince les lèvres.

-Allez Pap'… Ne sois pas si morbide… Sinon tu vas me faire pleurer des larmes fantomatiques… Puis rapidement, mon frère redresse sa tête avant de la secouer vivement de gauche à droite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis le grand Papyrus ! Je peux venir à bout de n'importe quoi ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! … … Heh… Tu me manques tas d'os paresseux…

-Jeez c'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre bro'… Tu arrives bientôt à la fin de ton voyage, tout comme l'humain, et il est temps que tu révèles ta véritable puissance Pap' ! Il n'y a que comme ça que tu réussiras à nous venger : Undyne, moi, et tous les autres ! Il faut- Papyrus se relève d'un bond et réactive l'ascenseur.

-Bon ! Je **dois** le faire ! Et je **vais** le faire ! Pour que tu puisses être fier de moi frangin !

-Heh, tu sais que c'est impoli de couper la parole à un fantôme que tu ne vois pas et que tu n'entends pas ? Un nouveau soupire m'échappe. … Enfin soit, prépare toi psychologiquement Papyrus, parce que ce que tu t'apprêtes à vivre est loin d'être une partie de plaisir… » Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin, et nous n'attendons pas une seconde de plus pour sortir avant de nous diriger rapidement vers l'hôtel. Bon, cet endroit aussi est complètement désert, comme il fallait s'y attendre. La seule personne encore présente ici c'est le vendeur louche avec ses steaks légendaires avec la tête de Mettaton dessus. Hm… Papyrus devrait en acheter, ces trucs rendent pas mal de point de vie, ça pourra peut-être lui être utile. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers mon frère mais je ne tarde pas à grimacer lorsque je constate qu'il n'a pas la moindre pièce d'or sur lui. Heheh, il est aussi fauché que moi, et c'est pas dans les poches de ma veste qu'il va trouver de quoi acheter ces choses. Mouais, de toute façon il aurait certainement trouvé que cette nourriture n'est pas saine ou une connerie du genre, donc bon, passons.

Toujours dans l'optique de trouver quelqu'un, mon frère pénètre le restaurant situé juste à gauche de l'entrée de l'hôtel, mais bien évidement, l'endroit est vide. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, persuadé que Papyrus va faire de même, mais curieusement, il s'avance doucement vers la scène prévue pour le karaoké. Je l'observe un instant avant de le rejoindre pour regarder si quelque chose cloche avec ce plateau, mais il n'y a absolument rien. Lorsque je m'oriente vers lui, je remarque qu'il serre une nouvelle fois ma veste dans ses mains et qu'il sourit tristement en fixant les planches.

« Nous ne sommes jamais venu ici ensemble, on se contentait de trainer à Snowdin et chez Grillby… Mais je n'oublierais jamais la fois où j'ai dû me déplacer jusqu'ici rien que pour toi… Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'enfiler doucement ma capuche, honteux.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de t'arrêter sur un détail aussi futile pour te concentrer sur le mioche ça m'arrangerai… Mon frère rit tristement.

-J'avais reçu un coup de fil d'Alphys qui m'avait demandé de venir te récupérer parce que tu étais bourré au ketchup… Et lorsque je suis arrivé, tu chantais n'importe quoi sur scène et tu avais ta bouteille en guise de micro… Nyeh Heh… C'était vraiment drôle de te voir comme ça, même si sur le coup, j'étais vraiment en colère après toi pour nous faire passer pour des imbéciles… Mais c'était divertissant, tes abus de ketchup nous sortais un peu de notre quotidien…

-Heh, c'est pas comme si je faisais exprès… Puis il prend une grande inspiration avant d'expirer bruyamment.

-Allez ! Retournons voir l'Humain ! Il doit certainement m'attendre avec impatience ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! J'hausse un sourcil avant de suivre mon frère qui repart déjà à pleine vitesse.

-… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait que t'es heureux d'aller retrouver ce salopard ?... Welp, ce combat risque d'être vraiiiment compliqué. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à garder mon sang froid. » Bon, il me reste quelques minutes pour réfléchir à comment est-ce que je vais faire pour aider Papyrus à faire face à ce démon. Peut-être que pendant qu'il s'occupera de Frisk, je pourrai m'occuper de Chara ? Peut-être que ce monstre est sous la même forme que moi et que je pourrai interagir avec ? Heheh, si c'est le cas, on va bien s'amuser.


	7. Reawaken

**Chapitre 7) Reawaken**

Nous y sommes : le couloir du jugement. Pff, cet endroit va finir par me rendre malade vu le temps que j'y ai passé. Bon, si mon frère préfère rester au centre du chemin, je préfère m'avancer vers une fenêtre avant de m'assoir au bord et de me pencher un peu pour déposer mes coudes sur mes genoux pour maintenir mon menton dans mes mains. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je redirige mon attention sur Papyrus. Il a l'air vachement stressé il faut dire que le gamin ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Bordel, je sais pas si je dois être impatient à l'idée de revoir le gosse pour m'en prendre à Chara comme il se doit, ou si je dois être inquiet pour le sort de mon petit frère… Dans tous les cas, je ferai mon maximum pour essayer d'interagir avec le monde des vivants pour lui venir en aide.

Des bruits de pas qui semblent se rapprocher de plus en plus attirent notre attention à mon frère et moi. Pendant qu'il se remet en place pour pouvoir accueillir l'humain comme il se doit, je quitte le bord de la fenêtre pour me replacer auprès de lui avant de remettre mes mains dans mes poches. Puis je ne tarde pas à entendre Papyrus déglutir lorsque Frisk est enfin à porté de vu. Heheh… J'ai assisté à cette scène beaucoup trop de fois… Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir _sauvegardé_ et rangé ses affaires dans la petite boite, le mioche s'avance finalement. Je prends une grande inspiration, et mon frère fait de même tandis que je pose un instant un regard bienveillant sur lui : il ne quitte pas le gamin du regard et semble pétrifié par la peur. Après un ultime pas, le gosse s'arrête et pose enfin son regard sur Papyrus pendant que je fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui est si bien à propos de tuer des gens ?... Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle sorte de blague que j'ai loupé ?... Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… Quels étaient… Quels étaient ses derniers mots ?... … Il m'avait dit que cela pourrait être une blague… … Il est vraiment drôle, pas vrai ? Mon regard se repose soucieusement vers mon frère lorsque je comprends qu'il parle de moi. … Il pouvait être ennuyant parfois, c'est vrai… et paresseux aussi… … Mais il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais vraiment besoin de lui… … Mais maintenant il est… E-Et Undyne aussi… Papyrus tremble un peu et renifle à plusieurs reprises. Tu… Tu les as tués… … Humain. Permet moi de te parler de sentiments compliqués. Des sentiments comme… perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes. Perdre tous ceux que tu aimes. Etre seul et apeuré. Etre juste devant quelqu'un qui veut te blesser. Ces sentiments… ce sont peut-être ceux que tu ressens actuellement… J'écarquille les yeux tandis que le combat est lancé. Mon frère invoque un os qu'il garde en main tandis que des larmes perlent à ses yeux. … Je suis désolé… Même après toutes ces mauvaises choses que tu as faites… Je me suis toujours promis à moi-même de pardonner… Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance… … ça incluait Sans… » Rapidement, mon frère invoque une multitude d'os qui ont immédiatement raison de l'humain. Wow, je reste bouche bée devant ce spectacle… peut-être que j'avais tord ? Peut-être que Papyrus est tout aussi puissant que moi et qu'il va réussir à combattre l'humain ? Enfin bon, pas le temps de s'enthousiasmer pour ça, puisque Frisk revient déjà à l'assaut tandis que le combat reprend.

Mon frère se débrouille magnifiquement bien : il utilise l'os qu'il a gardé en main pour parer les attaques du mioche qui accumulent les morts. Cependant, je vois bien qu'à chaque nouvel essai, le gamin est toujours plus déterminé, tandis que Papyrus hésite encore à lui faire du mal. Heh, malgré les évènements, il reste le grand Papyrus, pas vrai ? Il déteste faire du mal aux autres, et ça se ressent bien dans ses attaques qui semblent de moins en moins puissantes. C'est vrai qu'après quelques longues minutes de combat intensif contre ce démon, n'importe qui serait essoufflé.

« Huff… Puff… Sans… Je n'abandonnerai pas… Même si je dois mettre ma vie en danger… Je ferai payer l'Humain pour ce qu'il a fait… Une multitude d'os jaillissent du sol pour se diriger droit sur Frisk, mais au moment de toucher l'enfant, Papyrus stop son attaque et se met à pleurer de plus bel. … Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça… … Donc c'est comme ça ?... La seule chose que tu veilles faire… c'est tuer ?... Pas étonnant que Sans ait dit que je serai stupide d'essayer de te convaincre… Oh Sans… Tu as toujours été si intelligent… Sac d'os paresseux… J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois ici… mais je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais que ce n'est pas possible… Cela ne se peut pas… C'est trop tard maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?... … J'ai déjà abandonné… Je suis désolé Sans… Malgré le beau discours de mon frère, je continue de garder un œil sur le mioche tout en l'écoutant attentivement. … Non… Il m'a dit que les humains sont déterminés. Cependant, moi, le grand Papyrus, n'a pas besoin de ça ! En effet, je suis si grand que je n'ai besoin de rien ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Je pensais avoir perdu une partie de moi durant ce combat… mais non ! Je suis, et serai toujours… le grand Papyrus ! » Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu face à l'attitude de mon petit frère tandis que le bouton Spare apparait devant Frisk. Je soupire de soulagement et redirige mon attention vers le gamin qui semble hésiter. Sa main s'avance lentement vers le bouton, mais on dirait qu'il ne parvient pas à appuyer dessus, comme si une force invisible l'en empêchait. Je fronce mes sourcils avant de me positionner devant Papyrus pour le protéger. Heh, comme si je pouvais le protéger dans cet état.

« Alors le comédien, on s'est perdu ?~ J'écarquille les yeux lorsque j'aperçois la forme fantomatique de Chara qui semble bel et bien retenir Frisk pour l'empêcher d'épargner mon frère.

-Heheh, je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça l'ami après tout… ce n'est pas moi qui pourrit la vie d'innocents. Le petit monstre se met à ricaner.

-Je rêve ou tu m'accuses de choses que je n'ai pas commises ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est Frisk qui tient un couteau dans ses mains, pas moi~ Tu penses vraiment que c'est à cause de moi que ces timelines génocides existent ? Et bien détrompe toi : l'humain que tu penses être ton 'ami' en avait simplement marre des timelines pacifistes, il faut dire qu'à la longue ça devient vraiiiment ennuyeux, tu ne crois pas ?~ Et donc, pour y remédier, Frisk a simplement décidé de changer les règles du jeu~ De mon côté, je me suis simplement nourrit de la haine qui émane de ton ami~

-Hmph, si tu crois sincèrement que je vais gober une seule de ces histoires à dormir debout, tu te trompes grandement. Le gamin avait tout ici-bas : des amis, une famille, un tas de monstres qui étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour le sauver contre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Tu penses sérieusement que je vais penser que du jour au lendemain, le gosse a voulu se mettre tout le monde à dos en exterminant tout un peuple souterrain ? Heheh, désolé mon pote, va falloir faire mieux que ça pour m'avoir avec tes mensonges. J'observe désormais l'humain aux yeux rouges sangs grincer des dents, comme s'il était déçu du résultat. Puis il finit par rire à nouveau, un rire qui semble presque diabolique.

-Et donc quoi ? Maintenant tu vas juste espérer que ton abrutit de frère fasse revenir Frisk à la raison pour ensuite la persuader de Reset ? C'est ça ? Mais je te rappel que je suis là le comédien, et que je serai toujours là pour me venger~ Et même si tu te dresses sur mon chemin, je n'aurai qu'à t'exterminer, comme le reste de tes amis~

-Heh, compte sur moi pour t'anéantir le premier. J'imagine qu'avec un L.O.V.E de seulement 9, tu ne feras pas long-feu très longtemps, pas vrai ? Je ne te laisserai d'autre choix que de _quitter_. Je lui assimile un petit clin d'œil tandis qu'il continue d'hurler de rage.

-Cette situation commence sérieusement à devenir ridicule ! Je vais finir rapidement tout ça moi-même ! » Après m'avoir sourit une dernière fois, l'âme de Chara semble pénétrer à l'intérieur du corps de Frisk tandis que ses yeux bruns deviennent rouges. J'écarquille les yeux pendant que le gosse appuie sur le bouton Fight avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers Papyrus. Je me retourne rapidement vers mon frère qui ne comprend pas la tournure des évènements et qui suit simplement l'humain du regard. Je fonce droit sur lui tandis que mon âme s'introduit à l'intérieur du corps de Papyrus que je téléporte rapidement pour esquiver l'attaque sans vraiment réfléchir. Un immense sourire se dessine rapidement sur mon visage tandis qu'en activant mon œil bleu, un œil orange vient remplacer l'œil droit de mon frère. Wow, cette sensation est vraiment étrange… On partage un seul corps pour deux âmes, mais mon propre corps fantomatique continue d'exister mais à l'intérieur de mon frère. Jeez c'est vraiment flippant… Mais peu importe, puisque grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir aider Papyrus à battre ce petit démon. Ce dernier observe d'ailleurs mon frère tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« S… Sans… ?... Tu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ? Même si Papyrus a plus de contrôle sur son corps que moi, ce qui est tout à fait normal, je parviens tout de même à le contrôler un peu.

-T'inquiète pas bro', on va faire mordre la poussière à ce sale tueur de frère. »


	8. Skelebros

**Chapitre 8) Skelebros**

« T'inquiète pas bro', on va faire mordre la poussière à ce sale tueur de frère. » En replaçant ma main droite dans ma poche et en voulant faire apparaitre un os dans ma seconde main, je me rends compte que c'est le corps de Papyrus qui réagit et qui exerce exactement les mêmes mouvements que moi. Mon frère est simplement spectateur des mouvements de son corps et il ne semble pas comprendre la situation plus que moi. En vérité, je flippe un peu de ce qui est en train de se passer : c'est vrai quoi, j'ai réussi à introduire mon âme par je ne sais quel moyen dans le corps de Papyrus que je contrôle désormais plus ou moins facilement. Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre puisque maintenant, je vais pouvoir me venger allégrement sur ce gosse avant le prochain reset. Bordel, si j'avais su qu'on pouvait faire ça dès le début, je l'aurais fait immédiatement pour aller stopper le gosse avec Undyne. Enfin peu importe le principal dans l'immédiat, c'est de libérer Frisk de l'emprise de Chara pour lui demander de reset, mais la tâche s'annonce plutôt complexe. Bon, le seul point qui peut jouer en notre avantage, c'est que mon frère et moi nous sommes assez coordonnés et nous avons les mêmes intentions, alors que le gamin, une force supérieure à la sienne le pousse à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas faire. Il nous reste juste à espérer que le mioche lutte suffisamment contre ce démon le temps que nous l'interceptions.

Revenons au combat. Même si Papyrus semble toujours opposé au fait de vouloir se battre, c'est tout de même moi qui exerce un plus grand contrôle sur son corps grâce à ma magie. Grâce à ma puissante, je parviens plus ou moins à contrôler les mouvements de mon frère à ma guise. Ok. Allez. On se remet en position pour intercepter Frisk. J'analyse attentivement les mouvements de l'humain qui coure rapidement vers nous, et lorsque je perçois qu'il est sur le point d'abattre son couteau sur Papyrus, je me téléporte. Je ne tarde pas à réapparaitre dans son dos avant d'invoquer un Blaster qui envoie voltiger le gamin jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bon, le design du Blaster n'est pas vraiment celui que j'attendais puisque je suis habitué à voir les miens et non ceux de mon frère, mais ça fera l'affaire. De temps à autre, c'est Papyrus qui reprend le contrôle des commandes pour juger mes actions.

« Wowie ! T'es vraiment impressionnant frangin ! … Même si en vérité je trouve ça plutôt horrible..

-Heh, si je laisse faire l'humain c'est lui qui aura tes os, donc tu devrais la frèremer et me laisser gérer le broblème~. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

-… Comment j'ai pu dire que tes jeux de mots m'avaient manqué… » Je me contente d'un clin d'œil en guise de réponse avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur Frisk qui semble tituber légèrement. Bon, c'est bon signe, peut-être que Chara commence à se fatiguer doucement et qu'il va finalement décider de _quitter_ ou même de reset qui sait. Pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça puisque le gosse revient à l'assaut. Lorsqu'il est à proximité de moi, je me contente de me déporter sur le côté, mais lorsque je remarque qu'il se décale vers nous pour assimiler un autre coup, je ne tarde pas à me téléporter plus loin. Putain, je dois pas me laisser avoir par ce genre de feinte, c'est exactement ça qui me coûte la vie dans les autres timelines génocides classiques… Je reprends doucement mon souffle à cause de cette attaque surprise tout en gardant une orbite sur ma cible.

« Tu sais Sans, tu n'es pas forcé d'absolument tout esquiver : j'ai plusieurs point de vie tu sais ?

-… Heheh, ouais, c'est vrai… On va dire que c'est l'habitude.

-Hm ? L'habitude ? Tu te bats souvent contre des Humains Sans ?

-Nah, laisse tomber bro'. » C'est vrai que je prends ce combat beaucoup trop à cœur, comme si c'est moi qui jouais ma vie. Bon, à vrai dire, c'est à peu près la même chose puisque mon frère c'est toute ma vie, mais bon, il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il a beaucoup plus de point de vie que moi et que par conséquent, je ne suis pas forcé de tout esquiver. C'est vrai qu'esquiver une attaque en se téléportant ça pompe pas mal d'énergie, et il est capital que j'économise un maximum mon énergie pour éviter de m'endormir. Au pire, si je m'endors, il y'aura toujours l'âme de Papyrus pour venir secouer la mienne… non ? En plus je sais même pas si ça peut s'endormir un fantôme… C'est vrai que depuis le début je n'ai pas fait une seule sieste, heheh, c'est un record personnel. Enfin bref, je m'éloigne un peu trop là : restons focalisé sur le gosse. Ces petits yeux rouges ne nous lâches pas d'une seconde, ça commence sérieusement à devenir flippant tout ça il faut vite trouver un moyen de dégager l'âme de Chara du corps de Frisk.

Le combat devient de plus en plus insupportable de part la fatigue qui s'empare petit à petit de moi. C'est toujours la même chose avec ce mioche : j'utilise un maximum de magie pour l'envoyer à terre le plus rapidement possible, je m'octroie une petite pause pour reprendre mon souffle tout en me disant que cette fois c'est la bonne et que le gamin va reset, mais à chaque fois, j'entends des pas dans mon dos, et lorsque je me retourne, je croise ce regard meurtrier, encore et encore. Heureusement que Papyrus arrive à tenir le choc parce que sinon, il aurait perdu tous ses points de vie depuis longtemps à cause de moi… Lorsque j'ai un petit écart de concentration, mon frère arrive souvent à redresser la barre et à esquiver à ma place, pour le plus grand malheur de ce petit démon qui commence à perdre patience. Je crois que ce combat fait partit des plus longs de tous ceux que j'ai déjà pu faire avec l'humain. Heheh, pas facile de se débarrasser d'un squelette abritant deux âmes, pas vrai ?

Des nouveaux Blaster… Des chaines d'os… Des os bleus et blancs… La gravité… Tout semble réunit pour faire vivre un véritable enfer au gamin, mais il commence à comprendre toutes nos attaques qu'il anticipe vachement bien cet ordure. Papyrus et moi avons beau faire un mixte de nos attaques pour surprendre le gosse, il esquive pratiquement tout, et ses ripostes sont de plus en plus agressives. Hmph, je commence vraiment à fatiguer pour de bon là… Il faut que tout ça prenne fin rapidement… Je décide donc de me téléporter dans les airs, et tandis que je dirige ma main gauche vers le ciel, une multitude de Blaster apparaissent à mes côtés, prêts à attaquer leur cible.

« Heh, cette fois t'as vraiment réussi à me faire aller jusqu'à déclencher mon attaque spéciale, hein ? Heheheh… **Brûle en enfer sale tueur de frère.** » Je ne laisse ni le temps à Papyrus ou au gosse de comprendre quoi que ce soit que j'abaisse rapidement ma main vers le bas, et un gigantesque mur de laser ne tarde pas à ce diriger droit vers ce dernier. Une épaisse fumée recouvre désormais le champ de bataille tandis que je regagne doucement le sol avant de finir avec un genou au sol. Je reste tout de même attentif, puis je finis par fermer doucement les yeux lorsque j'entends l'âme de Frisk exploser. Je reprends difficilement ma respiration tandis que je place ma main là où se trouve mon âme.

« S… Sans… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… ?...

-Ri… Rien du tout frérot… Mais au moins-» Mon œil ne tarde pas à se réactiver lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas. Je fixe désespérément ce brouillard se dissiper devant moi, et je ne tarde pas à distinguer une silhouette à travers. Bordel… Sérieusement ? Il continue de revenir même après ça ? Il n'a pas comprit qu'il ne gagnera jamais ? Putain… Je parviens pas à me relever, même si je sens que Papyrus essaie de relever son corps, ma fatigue semble dominer nos deux âmes. Le petit démon aux yeux rouges sangs nous dévisage affreusement et aborde un sourire terrifiant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche doucement de nous.

« Alors le comédien, on arrive à bout de force ?~

-Heh… T'es vraiment quelqu'un de… déterminé… pas vrai ?...

-Ca y est ? Tu commences enfin à comprendre ?~ Le jeune monstre humain brandit désormais son couteau au-dessus de lui, prêt à l'abattre sur nous. Je fixe passablement cet objet tranchant, contrairement à Papyrus qui ne peut empêcher quelques larmes de ruisseler tellement il est envahit par la peur. Hahahah, c'est nouveau ça, tu pleures maintenant ? Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant~ » Je ne réponds rien, je continue simplement d'observer platement ce foutu objet. Ouais… J'ai malheureusement l'habitude d'avoir à faire face à cette scène… J'ai malheureusement l'habitude de mourir… De mourir de cette manière atroce de la main d'un gamin que je considère comme mon ami… Heh… Heheh… … … Mais mon frère non. Il n'a jamais voulu du mal à qui que ce soit. Il a toujours agit honnêtement et a toujours agit dans le bien des autres. Malgré les évènements tragiques auxquels il a pu faire face, il a su rester lui-même et se battre pour ses idéo, dans l'optique de toujours croire que même une mauvaise personne pouvait changer, et que tout le monde pouvait être une bonne personne. Donc non, il ne mérite pas ça, et je refuse qu'il vive ça une seule fois. C'est donc remplie d'une détermination nouvelle que je vais agir sans réfléchir : je quitte rapidement le corps de Papyrus pour me précipiter vers le corps de Frisk. Mon âme traverse le corps de l'humaine à une vitesse fulgurante, et lorsque mon âme s'extirpe de son corps, je remarque que j'ai réussi à entrainer avec moi l'âme de Chara. J'observe ce dernier observer son corps fantomatique avant de me lancer un regard mauvais que je lui rends. Puis un bruit métallique attire mon attention derrière moi, et je constate que Frisk vient de tout simplement laisser tomber son couteau à terre, ce qui nous vaut un magnifique hurlement de rage de la part de Chara.

« Get Dunked On. »


	9. Promise

**Chapitre 9) Promise**

Malgré le fait que je sois heureux d'avoir débarrassé le gamin de l'âme de Chara, je m'abstiens de me réjouir trop rapidement puisque ce démon aux yeux rougeoyants demeure là, à me fusiller du regard. J'imagine que la partie n'est pas encore finit puisqu'à tout moment il peut décider de reprendre possession du corps de Frisk pas vrai ? Mais bon, maintenant que je connais l'astuce, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de m'inquiéter j'imagine. Subitement, le corps fantomatique de Chara se désintègre peu à peu en plusieurs petites particules qui commencent à s'envoler dans les airs. J'observe ce spectacle, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de ça.

« J'imagine que t'as gagné le comédien, hein ? T'es fier de toi j'imagine ? Il m'indique du menton quelque chose situé derrière moi. J'hésite un instant, mais lorsque je me retourne, je constate que Frisk et Papyrus sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon frère est en larme, tout comme le gosse qui est accompagné d'une fenêtre étrange qui indique 'Vous avez gagné ! 0 exp. et 0 gold récolté'. Un sourire de soulagement se dessine doucement sur mon visage.

-Heh, alors ça y est ? Le mioche est revenu à la raison et a épargné Papyrus huh ? Je m'oriente de nouveau vers Chara dont il ne reste pratiquement plus rien.

-T'as enfin eu ce que tu voulais, pas vrai ? Tu m'as battu, et tu as réussi à venger tes amis n'est-ce pas ? Il ricane faussement tandis que je fronce les sourcils. De toute façon, je reviendrais le prochain reset est pour bientôt après tout~ Alors le comédien ? Prêt pour repartir de zéro sans que tes proches n'aient aucun souvenir de tout ça ? » Puis il disparait enfin, sans laisser rien d'autre qu'un énième ricanement atroce. Pff… C'est vrai que le gamin va reset maintenant, et c'est d'ailleurs assez surprenant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait. Je soupire avant de me retourner vers mon frère et Frisk qui sont maintenant assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne tarde pas à me joindre à eux pour écouter leur conversation qui semble assez intéressante. Je dévisage passablement l'humain qui garde la tête baissée tandis que son regard balaye le sol.

« O… Oui… Je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait Papy', et j'en suis désolé… Le mioche relève doucement la tête avant de poser ses yeux sur ma veste, et des larmes ne tardent pas à revenir perler ses yeux. … Je suis vraiment désolé… Le gosse enfouit donc son visage dans ses mains avant de pleurer de plus bel. Bien évidemment, extrêmement touché par la situation, mon frère s'approche rapidement de Frisk qu'il prend dans ses bras.

-Je te pardonne Humain…» Il caresse affectueusement les cheveux du gamin qui prend Papyrus dans ses bras en retour. Heh, cette scène me fait doucement rire, mais en vérité, je ne comprends pas comment Pap' fait pour rester lui-même. J'veux dire, l'humain qu'il a dans les bras a essayé de le tuer depuis tout à l'heure, et il a même tué tous ceux qu'il aimait… Mais malgré tout, il continue de croire en lui et de lui faire confiance. Bon, moi je sais qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque puisque Chara s'est évaporé sous mes yeux, mais Papyrus ne peut pas être au courant de ce petit détail… Donc, qui lui dit que le gosse n'essaie simplement pas de le berner pour être proche de lui afin de lui planter un couteau dans le dos ? Enfin bref, je me fais trop de soucie, et il doit certainement savoir que je suis là pour veiller sur lui à présent, donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Après cette petite séance câlin et émotion, mon frère et Frisk on reprit leur position initiale et ils sont toujours installés par terre en tailleur, et d'ailleurs, j'en ai profité pour m'assoir auprès de Papyrus pour m'adosser contre lui. Heheh, quand je dis que le sol est plus confortable qu'il n'y parait.

« Nyeh Heh… J'imagine que Sans doit être vraiment en colère contre moi… Il doit certainement penser que je fais tout de travers…

-Nah, comment est-ce que je pourrai être en colère contre le frère le plus cool ?

-Je pense qu'il doit surtout être très fier de toi et de ton courage. L'humain sourit chaleureusement à mon frère, et il faut dire que ça me touche que ce mioche me connaisse aussi bien.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! C'est vrai que le grand Papyrus est le meilleur dans tous les domaines !... Mais… Je n'aurais probablement jamais réussi sans l'aide de Sans… Je souris un peu tandis que j'observe Frisk pencher la tête du côté en signe d'incompréhension.

-… 'L'aide de… Sans' ? Mais… il est… enfin… je veux dire… Il se gratte nerveusement le bras.

-Hm… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas bien sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais ce qui est sûr ! C'est que toute cette puissance ne venait clairement pas de moi, mais bel et bien de Sans ! C'est l'instinct fraternel qui me le dit ! Nyeh Heh Heh !

-Tu… Tu veux dire que Sans a réussi à interférer avec toi ? Mais alors… Ca veut dire qu'il doit certainement nous écouter en ce moment même ! » Tout sourire, le gamin commence à lever les yeux vers le plafond qu'il zieute quelques instants. A croire qu'être sous cette forme fantomatique signifie obligatoirement 'voler dans les airs'. Heh, ce genre de chose je le fais déjà avec mes pouvoirs donc ça sert à rien de vouloir me chercher en haut, tu devrais pourtant savoir que je suis trop paresseux pour ce genre de chose Frisk. Bon, puisque le gamin a l'air de vouloir parler un peu, autant lui faire plaisir pour cette fois. Je ne tarde donc pas à m'emparer de nouveau du corps de mon frère avant de lui faire lever la main en guise de salutation.

« Heya gamin, j'te manque ? Le gosse observe Papyrus, hébété, et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux le temps que l'information monte jusqu'à son cerveau j'imagine.

-S… Sans… ? Je lui assimile un clin d'œil.

-Yep, en os et en os. Enfin, pas tout à fait puisque je monopolise le corps de mon frangin mais bon, ça fera l'affaire. Enfin bref, tu voulais m'parler ? Je pense que le gamin hésite entre me sauter dessus pour me faire un câlin ou pleurer à nouveau. Bon, il opte pour la seconde option apparemment.

-Je suis désolé Sans ! J'aurais dû écouter tes conseils et ne pas me laisser influencer par Chara ! Je te promets que lorsque j'aurai reset, je finirai rapidement la timeline pacifiste, et ensuite je n'utiliserai plus jamais ce bouton ! Je ne blesserai plus pers-

-Heh, relax gamin, c'est ok. Juste… Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas.

-Q… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?

-Admettons que ce que tu dises soit vrai et que tu _recommences_ pour atteindre une fin pacifiste. Disons que… si tu t'ennuies assez pour faire 'ça', eh bien… je n'ai aucune certitude que tu ne vas pas _reset_ cette fois encore, pas vrai ? Enfin… Ce genre de promesse… c'est cruel tu sais ? Me faire croire qu'il y a finalement… finalement un futur qui nous attend… que je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose après tous ces 'je suis désolé'…

-S-Sans… Je balaye le sol du regard avant de fermer les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, j'octroie un nouveau clin d'œil à Frisk.

-Il est temps que tu reset gamin, je vais pas m'approprier le corps de mon frère éternellement. On se voit de l'autre côté. » Puis je délaisse le corps de Papyrus qui reprend doucement ses émotions tandis que je m'éloigne de ces deux là pour aller réfléchir un peu. Je m'assois un peu plus loin, dos à eux, je fixe passablement le sol. Je décide ensuite de jeter un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et je constate que Frisk soulage mon frère par rapport à ce qui vient de lui arriver. Cependant, le visage de l'humain n'est plus aussi rayonnant qu'auparavant… Heh, j'imagine que mes mots le font cogiter… Tout comme les siens me font cogiter… Promettre de ne plus jamais reset… Promettre de ne plus jamais blesser personne… J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire, et je pense que je n'y croirai probablement pas jusqu'à ce que le gamin me prouve qu'il est réellement capable de faire ça. Pourtant, j'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai envie de me convaincre que même nous, les monstres, nous avons le droit à un avenir à la surface auprès des humains. J'ai envie de croire que la guerre entre notre race et la leur a assez durée et que Frisk pourra trouver un terrain d'entente en tant qu'ambassadeur des monstres. J'ai juste envie… que tout ça prenne fin, et ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter des prochains reset et des prochaines timelines qui auront lieux… Ne plus avoir à me soucier de la mort de mon petit frère et de mes amis… Un énième soupire m'échappe tandis que je me remets sur pied pour observer Papyrus et l'humain qui s'apprête à reset. Allez gamin, laisse moi croire en ce futur, et prouve moi que tu es une bonne personne après tout ce qui a pu se passer jusque là. J'ai envie d'y croire et de te faire confiance sur ce coup là, alors ne me déçois pas. Je suis du regard le mouvement de la main de Frisk qui semble se diriger extrêmement lentement vers ce fichu bouton. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration avant de fermer doucement les yeux tandis qu'un flash blanc prend possession de l'Underground.


	10. Future (Final Chapter)

**Chapitre 10) Future**

Je me réveille en sursaut sur le canapé de chez moi. Mon œil bleu, toujours actif après chaque reset, scrute rapidement les environs jusqu'à ce que réussisse à me calmer. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer mes mains avant d'enchainer sur le reste de mon corps : ça fait du bien de revenir parmi les vivants. Bon, Papyrus ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer pour me dire d'aller à mon poste, donc je vais sagement attendre pour enclencher le bon déroulement des choses. En attendant, j'utilise ma télékinésie pour ouvrir le frigo à distance avant de faire léviter une bouteille de ketchup jusqu'à moi. Heh, je pensais pas que ce truc me manquerait autant. Pendant que je déguste tranquillement ma boisson, la porte de la chambre de mon frère s'ouvre rapidement, et avec elle, la voix stridente de Papyrus raisonne.

« Sans ! Réveille-toi ! Tas d'os paress- !… Il me dévisage d'un air ébahit et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Quoi d'neuf frérot ? Il dévale rapidement les escaliers pour me rejoindre.

-Sans tu… tu es réveillé ?!

-Yep, il faut croire que j'étais fatigué de dormir. Je lui assimile un petit clin d'œil tandis qu'il se retient de m'étrangler.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que nous retournions à nos postes frérot ! Aujourd'hui c'est la bonne ! Je peux le sentir jusque dans mes os ! Nyeh Heh Heh !

-Ouais, ça serait d-os-mmage de louper un humain, pas vrai ? » En guise de réponse, Papyrus me soulève du canapé avant de me porter sous son bras et de quitter la maison pour courir vers nos stations. Heheh, ça fait une timeline entière que je n'ai pas fait de blagues et de jeux de mots pourris, il faut bien que je me rattrape non ? Enfin bon, j'espère que je vais pouvoir garder cette bonne humeur pour le reste de cette route ci… Je pourrai m'en faire une idée lorsque je verrai le gamin et son niveau de L.O.V.E. Je n'ai absolument pas oublié les paroles du gosse à mon égard juste avant qu'il ne reset, mais bon, je ne me fais pas trop d'idée, je suis sûr qu'il ne tiendra pas parole…

Bon, après que mon frère m'ait déposé à mon poste, je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps pour rejoindre la porte des Ruines et attendre Frisk à l'extérieur. Le temps qu'il arrive, je me distrais comme je peux en créant des Papyrus de neiges avec ma magie. Putain ça fait tellement du bien de pouvoir utiliser ma magie de nouveau… C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été mort aussi longtemps donc je me ne me rendais pas vraiment compte à quel point c'était jouissif d'être physiquement présent… Enfin bref, la porte s'ouvre enfin dans mon dos donc j'interromps mes activités pour me retourner.

« Heya gam- Le mioche me fonce littéralement dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je souris doucement, attendris par l'attitude de l'humain, avant de lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux. Heheh… Tu m'as manqué aussi Frisk… Ok, le gamin est clean, son L.O.V.E est à 1. Ce dernier relève la tête pour me sourire joyeusement.

-Porte-moi sur tes épaules Sans ! Je ris un peu avant de le soulever et de le placer sur mes épaules. Je commence ensuite à marcher pour nous éloigner des ruines et retourner auprès de mon poste tandis que j'observe le p'tit en levant les yeux vers le haut.

-Alors ? Tu… tu pars sur une pacifiste huh ? Il acquiesce doucement.

-Je t'ai fais une promesse que je compte bien tenir. Puis une nouvelle fenêtre de texte apparait devant Frisk et je parviens à lire 'Penser à la promesse que vous avez faite à Sans vous remplie de détermination.'

-Heheh… Nous verrons bien gamin. » Ok, le mioche a l'air convaincu par ses propos, c'est plutôt rassurant. J'imagine que je peux arrêter de m'en soucier et lui faire confiance, pas vrai ?... … Nan. Toutes les fois où je lui ai fait confiance m'ont valu la mort de mes proches et de moi-même. Je crois que je n'arriverais plus jamais à faire confiance à un humain après tout ce que j'ai subit, et ça risque d'être sacrément problématique le jour où nous habiterons à la surface… Pff, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de chaque timeline ? J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ces problèmes en plus dans ma vie...

* * *

Ca y est, nous approchons de la fin. Asriel vient de détruire la barrière, et nous attendons tous que Frisk fasse le premier pas à l'extérieur pour le suivre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et de me dire que cette fin n'est que temporaire et que nous allons bientôt nous retrouver une fois de plus dans l'Underground.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sans ?

-Hm ? Nah, t'en fais pas Tori' c'est juste que je pense que toutes ces galères vont finir par me rendre chèvre. Elle rit doucement tandis que j'observe mon frère me dévisager avec un regard meurtrier.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? Tu as peur de finir en orbite ?~ C'est à mon tour de rire de bon cœur pendant que Papyrus et les autres s'éloignent de nous.

-Pas mal celle là.

-Sans ! Dame Toriel ! Venez ! L'Humain se dirige vers la surface !

-Heh, pars devant Tori', j'ai encore… une dernière chose à faire ici.

-Très bien Sans, mais ne tarde pas trop, hein ? » Je me contente de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Puis, une fois Toriel partit, je ne tarde pas à me téléporter chez moi, ou plus précisément, dans le laboratoire situé derrière la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirige vers l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir une vieille photo de Papyrus, Gaster et moi que j'observe longuement.

« … Je t'embarque avec moi G. » A chaque fin pacifiste j'ai le réflexe de venir ici pour récupérer cette vieillerie avant de sortir à la surface. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, je me dis que ça y est, que nous y sommes enfin parvenus, et je souhaite faire découvrir le monde extérieur à Gaster. Après tout, j'ai travaillé pendant pas mal de temps à ses côtés, je lui dois bien ça pour me faire pardonner de toutes les crasses que j'ai pu lui faire au boulot. Heheh, assez plaisanté, je dois retourner auprès des autres, ils m'attendent certainement. En un claquement de doigts, je me téléporte à nouveau pour finir à l'extérieur avec tous les autres pour contempler le soleil. Personnellement, je préfère m'orienter vers Frisk pour le surveiller : faut croire que même dans ce genre de situation je ne suis pas vraiment serein… Je décide finalement de m'éloigner du groupe une fois Papyrus partit, puis je jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule avant que mes iris ne disparaissent.

« … Gamin, tu viens avec moi ? Histoire de parler cinq minutes ? Le gosse se retourne joyeusement vers moi, mais lorsqu'il remarque l'expression sur mon visage, il perd rapidement son sourire avant de me rejoindre lentement.

-Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal… ?

-Hm… Je vais être direct : sois honnête, et dis-moi quand est-ce que tu vas reset.

-Mais je te promets que- ! Mon œil bleu vient prendre place dans mon orbite gauche.

-J'ai dit sois honnête. Puis en un battement de paupières, mes yeux reviennent à leur état normal. Heh, écoute gamin, je ne suis pas crédule, je sais bien que tu vas finir par le faire un jour ou l'autre. Juste… Laisse moi savoir quand, ok ? » Puis je m'éloigne sagement de Frisk qui garde la tête baissée. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui et pose mon regard sur le reste de mes amis qui s'émerveillent devant chaque nouvelle chose qu'ils voient. Je souris, attendrit par la situation, mais je perds rapidement mon sourire qui se transforme en soupire quand je repense que tout va s'arrêter bientôt. Je me retourne de nouveau vers Frisk, et sans surprise, les deux boutons _Continuer_ et _Reset_ lui font face. Je m'affaisse un peu lorsque je le vois lever la main vers le haut, prêt à appuyer sur le bouton de droite. Mais subitement, sa main se referme et il ne tarde pas à abattre son poing sur le bouton reset. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant la chose se briser en plusieurs morceaux tandis que le gamin se retourne vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je te promets que je ne _recommencerai_ plus jamais… »

* * *

Bon, la fin ressemble un peu beaucoup à Glitchtale, je vous l'accorde, mais je trouve que ça s'accorde bien avec le titre de la fiction qui est normalement dédié à Papyrus : Sans est méfiant par rapport à la promesse de Frisk, mais il se rend finalement compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Voilà voilà, sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu ; bonne continuation !


End file.
